


IwaOi Short Fills

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Summer, Team Misunderstandings, in college, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short IwaOi fills I've written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Dialing

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will include the prompt or quick description. Consider this a dump of all the shorter stuff I've written for IwaOi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chp 1: iwaoi - drunk dialing. Oikawa's drunk and he calls Iwa-chan to come get him. No other warnings apply.

Iwaizumi isn’t quite sure how it happened but some time after they hit 21, Oikawa’s preferred method of coping with a loss was to drink. He didn’t a lot, not even sociably, but after he lost a match? He’d go to a bar with his team mates. So not a lot but still too many times for Iwaizumi to be comfortable.

 

He doesn’t go with them because he’s an outsider, having stopped playing volleyball after starting college. But despite that fact, he feels the loss as keenly as they do because he dearly loves their setter. And when Oikawa hurts, Iwaizumi bleeds. And waits for the phone call to come.

 

“W-we alm’st had ‘ _em_!” Oikawa slurs into his ear. 

 

Iwaizumi nods and agrees, moving his phone to the other ear as he slips his shoes on. After tapping them against the floor Iwaisumi opens the door and listens on to Oikawa’s voice, which is growing increasingly whiny. 

 

“Can’t I bear that Ushi-Ushiwaka _once_? Just _once?_ Is that too much to ask?”

 

Privately he thinks Oikawa might have better luck on that front if/when Tobio and that chibi-chan of his get to college. But they’ve still got those exams to pass so… who knows.

 

But for now, he jogs towards the train station, “You’ll manage it. After all, you came pretty close this time right?”

 

Oikawa mumbles something about the advantages of having Dai-chan and Bo-chan on their team but it gets drowned out under a peel of laughter in the background. But Oikawa’s next sigh rings crystal clear. 

 

“I wanna go home,” Oikawa whines.

 

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 30.”


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: IwaOi, ice cream!

Iwaizumi is just about ready to melt into a puddle and slide down into the nearest drain. Then he could slither through the cool darkness all the way home instead of sweat through his shirt thanks to the hot sun rays pouring over them. Irritably he flaps his collar and glares up at the sun. The sun serenely shines back like it’s not the cause of the worst summer heat they’ve had in _years_.

 

Oikawa on the other hand, is _skipping_  down the road like it’s not oppressively humid and hot at the same time. Where the hell even does Oikawa find the energy to skip and hum in such weather, Iwaizumi has no clue. For his part he can’t wait to get home, turn the AC on, and become one with the floor. Damn homework until Iwaizumi feels like a human being again and not a melting popsicle.

 

“Ah, Iwa-chan, wait for a minute?” 

 

He’s barely grunted a questioning noise out because why? Why on earth are they stopping? They should be hurrying home where the blessed AC waits. But Oikawa’s already walked into the grocery store. A grocery store that’s got a beautiful awning stretched across its entire front, creating a patch of shade for people to take refuge in. Iwaizumi hurries to stand in the shadow and get some temporary relief from the sun.

 

Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi takes a moment to relax. Somewhere in the distance, a car owner slams down on his car honk angrily. A cicada chirps away. A gaggle of kids run down the street yelling and shouting merrily. Iwaizumi watches them go with a disinterested eye. 

 

His gaze moves to the shop door as it slides open. Oikawa steps out with a grin on his face and a shopping bag in hand. 

 

“What’d you get?” Iwaizumi asks out of idle curiosity.

 

Oikawa grins and pulls out a Haagen Daz ice cream, “Ta-dan! You looked ready to melt into the road so I thought this might help you cool down.”

 

Eyes sliding over the flavor, Iwaizumi frowns a little, “You didn’t get anything for yourself?”

 

“You know the heat doesn’t get to me,” Oikawa’s reply is a little distracted given that he’s busy pulling the lid off the small tub, “Plus I got an extra spoon so we can share.” He holds two spoons out with a grin.

 

Iwaizumi shakes his head fondly. As he reaches out to take one of the spoons, he makes sure to give Oikawa’s hand a quick squeeze, “Thanks.”

 

A smile as bright as the sun splits Oikawa’s face, “Anything for my Iwa-chan.”


	3. Fantasies (And the Shattering of Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Idk if ur taking in prompts or anything, but if u want to, I'd die if u wrote something to this prompt, which was made by lets-go-dateko: "iwaoi university headcanon where oikawa’s team knows he’s in a long-distance relationship with someone from high school and they’re all imagining an oikawa fangirl but then iwa actually visits and it turns out he’s this really buff dude who calls oikawa dumbass all the time" I just really want to see if happen even if its only 100 words, only if u want to! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a terrible fill and i don't want to make a separate fic for it soooooo /dumps this here

The first time they hear the name “Iwa-chan” is when Oikawa gets a phone call in the middle of a group outing. There they are sitting in a karaoke booth when Oikawa pulls his ringing phone out of his pocket and accepts the call with a happy, “Iwa-chan!”

 

It’s not that Souji eavesdrop on the conversation but he’s sitting right next to Oikawa so he gets to hear him saying things like “Of course I’ve been getting my seven hours of sleep! Yes I’ve been eating right. No I haven’t been skipping meals for practice! I’m not that bad.”

 

(Souji snorts into his drink at that.)

 

By the time he’s done, Takeda, who is sitting on Oikawa’s other side, says, “That sounded like a serious call.”

 

Oikawa slips his phone back into his pocket, “That’s Iwa-chan for you. Always worrying about me even when we’re apart.”

 

In hindsight, Souji realizes he really should have _asked_ Oikawa _who_  Iwa-chan was instead of just assuming Iwa-chan was his girlfriend.

 

But Takeda and him made that assumption anyways and told the rest of their team. Again, in hindsight, the weird look that passed over Ushijima's face when he’d mentioned “Oikawa’s girlfriend, Iwa-chan” in front of the first year, _should_  have alerted him that something was amiss. But Souji had assumed that Ushijima didn’t approve of Oikawa having a girlfriend. Probably thought that Oikawa was wasting his time with his girlfriend and could have spent that same time practicing serves or something.

 

But life went on. Team practices filled with the usual activities and teasing, which now happened to include Oikawa and his Iwa-chan. And Oikawa took the ribbing with great aplomb, turning every tease into a cheeky rebuttal that made Takeda groan miserable and wish he had a girlfriend who cared about him that deeply too. Again, when he thought back on it, the fact that Oikawa wouldn't show them a picture of Iwa-chan should have tipped them off. But that was easily chalked up to possessiveness. Also the way he'd described his Iwa-chan as tall, muscular, and short-haired had conjured up images that.... frankly left most of the team wondering about Oikawa's tastes.

 

When it was time for their first big match, everyone on first string was abuzz with excitement. Every one of them had invited someone special to come and watch their match. Girlfriends for the most part.

 

“Iwa-chan’s coming too,” Oikawa shares after Maeda, a second year, boasts that his girlfriend is coming all the way from Osaka just to see their match.

 

That gets everyone’s attention because Iwa-chan is practically infamous by this point. They know lots about Iwa-chan. That she’s stern, has Oikawa on a fairly tight leash, worries about his health, scolds him _a lot_. But still they’ve never seen a picture of her so, everyone’s interest in seeing and meeting Iwa-chan is high.

 

So much so that when they walk onto the court, everyone’s craning their neck around to check out the stands.

 

“What about her?” Maeda is whispering, “The one in the white shirt with the pigtails.”

 

“Baka. Didn’t Oikawa say she’s got short hair?”

 

“But that was months ago! She could have grown her hair out!”

 

“I think its that blonde over there. He seems like the kind of guy to be into the gyaru type.”

 

There’s a couple of muttered agreements that quieten when Oikawa waves at his left. As one, everyone turns to look. There’s a couple of people sitting where Oikawa’s yelling, “Iwachan!”. There’s a grumpy looking dude sitting next to a guy with silvery hair, and a small group of squealing girls. Each of them cuter than the other. All of them holding some kind of Oikawa paraphernalia. 

 

“That’s not fair,” Maeda whines, “How come he has his own fanclub? He’s only a first year.”

 

Souji wants to point out that Ushijima has own fan following too but his fans tend to be other guys who want to either be like him or consider him a rival so. It’s really not the same. Speaking of which, Souji can make out the bowl cut guy who comes to cheer for their team making his way down to his seat. And he’s brought a red headed guy with him this time.

 

“Friends of yours?” Souji asks Ushijima when he gives the pair a nod and a small wave.

 

“Yes,” Ushijima replies simply before he starts stretching.

 

Following his example, everyone limbers up for the game. A game that goes by too quickly for Souji’s liking but they _pulverize_ the competition so he supposes it’s all good.

 

They’re riding the high of their win as they walk off the court, laughing and chattering loudly when Oikawa says, “Iwachan! You came!”

 

Everyone freezes, watching their setter break away from them and walk up too…

 

“ _That’s_ Iwa-chan?” Maeda gapes.

 

If Souji’s jaw hadn’t dropped he’d say something back but… his mouth has fallen open in shock. It snaps shut in more surprise when Iwa-chan (who is a guy!) casually greets Oikawa with a, “If I didn’t come you’d have been impossible to deal with, dumbass.”

 

“Mean as always Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts, “We haven’t seen each other in months! Can’t you be nice to me?”

 

“How I can be nice to someone who kept messaging me _2 in the morning_  asking if I was going to attend his match or not?” Iwa-chan retorts, flicking Oikawa’s nose hard enough to make the other boy cover his nose and hop in pain.

 

“ _That’s Iwa-chan?”_ Maeda asks in even more incredulity.

 

And that’s loud enough to get the pair’s attention. Iwaizumi nods at them before looking at Ushijima and greeting him, “Ushijima.”

 

“Iwaizumi,” Ushijima answers back with a nod of his own.

 

Maeda is on him in a flash, “You know him?”

 

“Of course. We’ve been on opposite sides of the court many times.”

 

“So you knew he was Iwa-chan?” Souji asks.

 

Ushijima nods, “Yes.”

 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Maeda wails like he’s been betrayed by his best friend.

 

With a tiny frown, Ushijima asks, “Said what?”

 

“That Iwa-chan was a _guy_! We all thought he was Oikwa’s _girlfriend_!”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

As Maeda explains, Souji observes the pair. Iwa-chan is frowning at Oikawa, who is chattering away happily, before grabbing his forearm. He says something that makes Oikawa shut up and turn pink before saying something back. Iwa-chan rolls his eyes and gently checks Oikawa’s wrist. Whatever he says to Oikawa makes the setter’s expression shift into something Souji’s never seen before.

 

It’s like Oikawa’s mask drops and for that split second, he has a look of the most tender happiness that Souji’s ever seen. When Oikawa squeezes Iwa-chan’s hand back, something clicks in his head and makes him say, “Aaaah. That explains it.”

 

“Explains what?” Maeda immediately asks.

 

“Nothing. Nothing.” Souji shakes his head before asking in a louder voice, “Oi, Oikawa. You gonna introduce him to the rest of the team or what?”

 

“Yeah! We’re dying to meet your precious Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwa-chan immediately glares Oikawa, who avoids the dark haired man’s gaze, “What the hell’ve you been telling them about me Shittykawa?”

 

Shittykawa?

 

“This is shattering all kinds of fantasies I had…” Maeda groans.


End file.
